lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Venture: SADM
Venture: SADM is an upcoming Venture spinoff to release on an unknown date. Synopsis The city of Vraukhand has become a post apocalyptic, nuclear battleground, with combat occurring on a daily basis. However, when a Special Atomic Demolition Munition is activated, the opposing sides must work together to find a way to prevent the circuit from breaking. Cast * Vin Diesel as Maxwell Vraukhand, captain of the Vraukhand military. * Brian Posehn as Gerald Gold, sniper of the Vraukhand army. * JCVD as Ronald Vraukhand, Navarro's brother and Vraukhand pilot. * Nick Cannon as Sky Drone, gunner of the Vraukhand. * Rafael Ferrer as Michael Frye, comrade of the Vraukhand. * Paul Wesley as Anthony Took, rogue turned corporal of the Vraukhand infantry. * Michael Watson as Major Jacob, major of the Vraukhand. * Spencer Breslin as Pines Stone, private of the Vraukhand militia. * Jason Hervey as Chief Christian, chief of the Vraukhand police force. * Colin Hanks as Bobby Jacob, lawman of the Vraukhand police force. * J. J. Abrams as Officer Harold, officer of the Vraukhand police force. * Hugo Weaving as Marco Trim, inspector of the Vraukhand police force. * Ross Lynch as Owen White, trainee of the Vraukhand police force. * Alicia Silverstone as Summer Vraukhand, sergeant of the Vraukhand police force. * Aubrey Anderson-Emmons as Maisie Vraukhand, Maxwell and Summer's daughter. Locations * Regal Panorama Resort and Spa * Al-Basamiya * Kindred Souls Gym * Sabine Storage and Operations Warehouse * Temple of Ra-amen-su-meses * Shakohoro * Grand Treasure Square * The Tributary Of Thurneau * Ugrookphia Sewers * Calmest Peninsula * Dalmerlington * Baroness Wilson's Flamboyant Cirque * Obsidian Dungeon Low Security Prison * White Oak Memorial Gardens Parents Guide Sex & Nudity * A CGI model of a nude man is depicted to demonstrate how the zombie virus spreads through the body. * Max and Summer are shown in bed (sex is implied but not depicted). * A zombie woman is depicted in a low cut dress. Violence & Gore * A countless amount of weaponry is used in the films, including automatic firearms, explosives, and other military paraphernalia. * No blood (red or otherwise) is ever depicted in the movie, although lots of violence is. * Characters are depicted getting shot in the head and obliterated by explosions (injury detail is not shown). * The soldiers invade an enemy oil rig, getting in an intense gunfight with their enemies. Vraukhand eventually loads and fires a missile launcher, which explodes the drilling machine on the platform. The soldiers then evacuate the platform via dinghies and helicopters, leaving the enemies to burn as the fire spreads. * An airdrome is destroyed during an intense battle, leaving the citizens to try and escape on the jets. * A tanker truck runs over a mine and explodes (no injuries are depicted). * Vehicles are overturned in a rather violent protest, with riot patrol being called in to subdue the citizens (riot guns are fired but nobody is injured). * Aliens are shot at with dart guns (none of them are injured, just tranquilized) and then imprisoned. * A dream sequence depicts the bomb going off and the entire city getting destroyed (we see people's flesh turn to ash). * An enemy soldier chases Marco and Owen through the Temple of Ra-amen-su-meses, before falling into a booby-trapped pit, landing in a pit of lava (we see him catch on fire before landing). * A zombie is depicted with his brains exposed, which are shot out by Maxwell (not graphic) * Zombies are dismembered from gunfire (no wounds are depicted). * SPOILER ALERT! The circuit breaker on the bomb is deactivated at the end and none of the major characters die. Profanity * Sky Drone joking calls Pines Stone (a Caucasian character) "vanilla biscuit" and "c*****er". Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking * Tranquilizer darts are used to sedate attacking aliens. * Anthony Took's first scene depicts him getting wasted next to a moonshine still, and he vomits after being awakened. Frightening/Intense Scenes * Scenes with zombies may frighten younger children, especially the sudden attacks at the Obsidian Dungeon and the White Oak Memorial Gardens. * Combat as a whole gets quite intense. * A disturbing sequence involves Gerald being shackled to a pole above a fire vent, then left to die after having briefly betrayed the heroes (he has no way of escape and isn't rescued for about 20 minutes). Rated PG-13 for intense violence and brief racial comments. Trivia * A post credits scene shows a team of astronaut soldiers named the Universe Unit. Category:Movies Category:Venture Category:Rating Pending Category:Upcoming Category:Apocalypse Fiction Category:PG-13 Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears